wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Teasers
During game development, the team have occasionally slipped out teasers, often in the form of screenshots, pictures, video and, more recently, audiowolfquest.org • Screenshot Gallery. During the development and beta testing of episode two, Cana allowed the beta testers to show off some screenshots from the new version in the form of actual teasers and bug/glitch "bloopers", with some of them being photoshopped or manually tweaked by the individual beta tester for a laugh. Some promotional images reflect major differences in the alpha, beta or otherwise pre-release version that are not present in the final product; the teaser videos depict certain features that did not make it into the public release, such as marking territory and communication interactions in episode one and roaming stranger wolves in episode two. Amethyst Mountain The following teasers were unveiled during the development and pre-release promotional images from both the demo and release versions of the first episode, Amethyst Mountain. screen_shot1.jpg screen_shot2.jpg screen_shot3.jpg screen_shot4.jpg screen_shot5.jpg screen_shot6.jpg screen_shot7.jpg screen_shot8.jpg screen_shot9.jpg screen_shot10.jpg screen_shot11.jpg screen_shot12.jpg screen_shot13.jpg screen_shot14.jpg screen_shot15.jpg screen_shot16.jpg screen_shot17.jpg screen_shot18.jpg screen_shot19.jpg screen_shot20.jpg screen_shot21.jpg screen_shot22.jpg Amethyst Mountain: Deluxe Edition The following teasers emerged before the release of Amethyst Mountain: Deluxe Edition. screen_shot23.jpg Screen shot24.jpg Screen shot25.jpg screen_shot26.jpg Screen shot27.jpg Screen shot28.jpg Screen shot29.jpg Screen shot30.jpg Screen shot31.jpg Screen shot32.jpg Screen shot33.jpg Screen shot34.jpg Screen shot35.jpg Screen shot36.jpg Screen shot37.jpg Screen shot38.jpg Screen shot39.jpg Screen shot40.jpg Screen shot41.jpg Screen shot42.jpg Promotional The following images originate from the promotional WolfQuest video. Images.jpg Elkstanding4.normal.jpg WolfQuest - Original Game Preview|WolfQuest • Original Game Preview Survival of the Pack The following teasers were unveiled during the development and pre-release promotional images from the second episode, Slough Creek. Wqpupanim0001.gif|WolfQuest • Wolf Pup Preview Converted to GIF image by Nightangelwolf Screen shot43.jpg Screen shot44.jpg Screen shot45.jpg Screen shot46.jpg Screen shot47.jpg Screen shot48.jpg WolfQuest Slough Creek preview video-0|WolfQuest • Slough Creek Video File:WolfQuest Slough Creek - Complete Screenshot Collection|Compiled by Necros Survival of the Pack: Deluxe Edition The following teasers emerged before the release of Survival of the Pack: Deluxe Edition. Screen shot49.jpg Screen shot50.jpg Screen shot51.jpg Screen shot52.jpg Screen shot53.jpg Screen shot54.jpg WolfQuest 2.7 The following teasers were unveiled while version 2.7wolfquest.org • New Version: Pictures was in development. Pup 2015.png|Puppy with more realistic fur- note the "fuzzy" rendering. Wolfquest 2.7.jpg|More 'fuzz' fur rendering on display with this pack teaser. Wq2.7 newmpmap2015213.jpg|New game level: two waterfalls- note the wolf's modified tail and shadow. wolfradiocollar.jpg|Wolf Customization: radio collar #1 Wolf-radiocollar.jpg|Wolf Customization: radio collar #2 2.7-app-markterritory.jpg|Indev mark territory button (tablet version only). newwolves.png|Wolf Customization: New coats and injured ears lamar canyon pack - wolfcoatpack1.jpg|Coat Pack 1 - based on the Lamar Canyon Packwolfquest.org • New version: Pictures and more WolfQuest New wolf coats and howls -- coming in version 2.7!|2.7 Customization Interface previewhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2389140#p2389140 allpacks.jpg|All coats as shown in a poll to decide the "Life is Rough" pack, also showcasing some model improvements. nosescar.png|Nose scar for the Life is Rough Pack, as teased here. TwosScars.jpg|Two possible scarsby loboLoco - wolfquest.org • Re: Poll: Which wolf coats for "Life is Rough" pack?. threescars.jpg|Sneak peek at the Life is Rough Pack.loboLoco, wolfquest.org • New version: pictures and more, refer to the first page/post of the topic. WQ2.7-LostRiver.jpg|Welcome to (the) Lost River!http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2405515#p2405515 SCdem.jpg|Slough Creek landscape update progress.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2407449#p2407449 For Mac/Win versions only. Amethyst pond.jpg|First preview of the Amethyst Mountain terrain/landscape improvements. For Mac/Win versions only. AmethystView.jpg|Second preview of the Amethyst Mountain terrain/landscape improvements.teased here by loboLoco, September 15th 2015 For Mac/Win versions only. UnderLittleButte.jpg|Second preview of the Slough Creek terrain/landscape improvements.teased here by loboLoco, September 24th 2015 For Mac/Win versions only. Limpy|A wolf customization with an injured rear leg.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2412583#p2412583 WolfQuest 2.7 Preview Video|Trailer #1. http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77362 Frodo1_screenshot3.jpg Frodo1_screenshot4_cropped.jpg LoboLaughing_screenshot2.jpg|Slough Creek co-op LoboLaughing_screenshot3.jpg|Slough Creek co-op Neamara_screenshot7.png SolitaryHowl_screenshot8.jpg File:WolfQuest • Emotes|Teaser video for Emotes Note that only one of the three "mark territory" buttons will be used in the final version.wolfquest.org • Input wanted! Beta Screenshots The following teasers were unveiled by the beta testers, with permission from Dave. This compilation is arranged as screenshots followed by bloopers. Click an image to enlarge. Screenshots Cited from http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77241. Kipcha_screenshot2.jpg|by Kipcha28 Koa_screenshot8_cropped.png|by Koa Koa_screenshot9_cropped.png|by Koa Neamara_screenshot3b.png|by Neamara Neamara_screenshot4.png|by Neamara Neamara_LRpromoA.gif|by Neamara Neamara_LRwind2b.gif|by Neamara Neamara_pup_interaction.gif|by Neamara SolitaryHowl_screenshot5.jpg|by SolitaryHowl Bloopers Cited from http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77227 and http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77285. loboLoco_blooper1.jpg|"I'm not sure about this..." Source: loboLoco WolfQuest Beta bloopers - Head spin|by loboLoco Rendezvous bug|by Kipcha28 The Majestic Floating Waterfall|by Kipcha28 Floating wolf glitch|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper3.jpg|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper4.png|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper5.png|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper7.jpg|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper8.png|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper10.png|by Kipcha28 Liver_blooper1.png|by Liver Neamara_blooper2.png|by Neamara Neamara_blooper4a.png|by Neamara Neamara_blooper5.png|by Neamara Elk spin|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper1.jpg|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper2.png|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper3.gif|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper4.png|by SolitaryHowl Mobile Teasers revealed before the public launch of the mobile edition. Cited from http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=79694 . CougarPreview1.jpg|A cougar teased in the 2.7.2 preview.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=79694 wolfquest.org • WolfQuest 2.7.2 Preview] Trivia *The communication interactions seen in Amethyst Mountain's promotional video were possibly reworked into the social arena enounters, while territory marking was implemented in the second episode to be more realistic and accurately portray real wolf behavior; dispersal wolves do not establish territory until they have a mate. This would be a sensible explanation, granted that WolfQuest is an educational game. *Grizzly bears were implemented with the introduction of Amethyst Mountain's Deluxe edition update. *Similarly, time and weather were introduced in Survival of the Pack's Deluxe edition update. References Category:Leaks Category:Teasers Category:WolfQuest Category:Development Category:Pre-release Category:Promotional Category:Galleries